


亵渎

by LINGgugu



Category: sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sora（Alpha）/Hashimoto（Omega）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINGgugu/pseuds/LINGgugu
Summary: *Explicit*R18空（alpha）x桥本上倍（omega）空的信息素是海风的味道，桥本是柠檬果香。助手AU abo线 R18预警是空姐视角下强追强推桥本的心路历程，（与 you are no longer alone 是同一件事的不同视角）所以你一定会觉得哪里有点眼熟【扯淡ing】总结就是，喜欢，就告白，不喜欢，就和平分手；喜欢对方又不敢更进一步，不想有人靠太近又害怕失去对方的，一律按蹭的累处理。↓↓





	亵渎

河边的原料工厂内传出一阵阵枪响。厂内的人装备齐全，屏息等待着对方的进攻。  
“砰！”  
“小心炸弹！卧倒！”  
“刚刚真的好险……喂你没事吧？”他推了推趴着的战友，对方像烂泥一般倒下。头颅被狙击枪子弹贯穿。  
“娘的对面有狙击手，大家小心点！”  
厂内的雇佣兵经验丰富，知道这个时候绝不能轻举妄动，他们找好掩体隐藏，等待着对方狙击手沉不住气，主动出击，先暴露自己的位置。  
“呼……撤。”空提起狙击枪撤退，她的攻击只是牵制工厂里的雇佣兵。他们真正的目标，并不在这里。  
一声沉闷的爆响从远方呼啸而来，看来桥本得手了。目标对象的大本营，某栋伪装成洗浴中心的建筑，陷入一片火海。空按下定时炸弹的开关，给工厂的家伙们送一份临别礼物，拖延时间。而她先撤退到安全地带，上车，等待接应桥本。  
桥本来得有些慢，已经超过了预定的时间。空有些不安。会接这个任务，就是因为委托人开出了极高的价格，以及这个任务的难度，结结实实地值这个价。桥本上倍最近接的委托越来越危险了，空试过直接或间接地提醒他这一点，但他似乎都忽略了。  
冬日的河水冰冷刺骨，河面上，突然泛起波纹，一个人从水中钻出，爬上地面，也不管还在向下淌水，就开门进车。  
“撤。”  
车子发动驶离了现场。  
“……你受伤了。”空很担心他的情况。  
“啧，按市面上的标准，那家伙的安保真的没刺儿挑，不过，还是差了点火候啊。”桥本浑身湿透，手臂，左腿有很深的两个伤口。往外流血，他拿出车上准备的毛巾，擦去身上的污泥。  
“伤是怎么回事？”  
“受点伤不是挺正常？我只是没想到河里居然埋着尖刺，到底是哪个家伙出的歪招……”桥本一边抱怨着某个有先见之明的混蛋，一边取出车上的药箱，给伤口消毒，缠上绷带，临时处理一番。  
“抱歉……如果我和你一起潜入大楼暗杀目标的话，也许你就不会受那么重的伤。”空总觉得心里不是滋味。  
“那化工厂的雇佣兵谁对付？他们一旦跟本部的人合流，我们俩插翅难飞。”桥本冷哼了一声，往伤口上涂药，咬牙忍耐着疼痛。涂后用绷带包扎好，伤口实在过深，必须去信得过的医院打针治疗，免得感染。  
“行了，任务完成了，除去医药费还赚了不少，别在这垂头丧气。”  
“……嗯。”  
住进了医院单人病房后，桥本上倍打开电视机开关，果不其然，新闻节目都在报道洗浴中心发生的特大爆炸案。手机上，黑市的消息圈都沸腾了。桥本一条条仔细看过去，大脑快速运作记录着情报，也不管来换药的医生有些嫌弃的目光。  
医生解下纱布，给伤口消毒，看了一眼，就开始皱眉头：“伤口实在是太脏了，准备打破伤风针，今天你别想出院了，缝几针，观察几天再走。”医生不满地说。他脾气臭，但医术在这个院的外科里数一数二，大概有才能的人都有些脾气。  
“麻烦你了。”  
空说完后，突然发现桥本和那位医生不约而同地盯着自己看，医生看了看空，又看了看桥本，摇摇头，转身取药打针。处理伤口，提笔写好看护说明，“1小时后局麻缝合伤口，5小时后输液，别忘记了。到时候护士会来。”  
“知道了。”  
“你们俩签个字。”  
医生推着装满药物的医疗车离开。桥本示意空关上病房门。  
“那家伙炸成焦炭了，手下不少头目也有不同程度烧伤，还真是沉重打击。”  
“虽然首领死去，他的势力还有残余，绝对不会善罢甘休。”  
“当然，虽然撤离的时候被找了点麻烦，不过我可没留下什么证据。”桥本倒很自信。  
“下次请一定小心。”  
“你好啰嗦啊，我当然懂。”桥本看上去有些不耐烦，空马上噤声。  
“……这种事情当然会注意的，毕竟干我们这行，稍不留神就会送命，不是敌人死，就是我亡。”  
这就是黑道里的生存法则，空清楚得很。  
但是，原本他们的相处关系并不是这样的，他们不仅是上下级，也是彼此信任，完美配合，能交付后背与对方的存在。不知何时起，这种感觉就消失了，取而代之的，是他刻意的冷漠疏离，除了必要的交流外，试图拉近距离的话语都会被他想方设法掐断。无数次完成九死一生的任务，两个人却越来越远。  
远到仿佛晨雾般无法触碰，转眼间就会在日光下消散。  
“05号床的病人，准备手术。”医生带来了医疗器具，通知桥本。麻醉药打进了四肢，医生熟练地穿针引线，缝合好伤口，涂上药，重新用绷带包扎，板着脸跟空讲注意事项。  
“你今天要好好休息，我在这陪着你，可以保护你的安全。”在空的强烈要求下，桥本也只得同意。况且四肢麻醉让桥本完全被固定在床上不能动弹，现在已经是夜晚，干脆眯会儿眼。  
“输液的时候叫我，我先睡会。”  
“OK”  
这些天，为了这个任务他们都没好好合眼，目标被铲除，他们终于可以先喘口气了。陪床的空，架不住眼皮发麻，忍不住打了个盹……  
“呜呜呜……”  
“K-002，你哭什么……”  
“我睡不着，弗莱迪•克鲁格会杀了我……”  
“J-005又跟小鬼讲鬼故事了吗……”雇主又气又好笑，只不过这个白发小毛孩窝在被子里缩成一团，藏了一大堆零食，差点就快哭出来的样子，哪像个alpha。  
“来，握着它。”雇主递给空一把用皮套装好的匕首。  
“靠这个我杀不死弗莱迪的！”  
“那是因为你太弱了！弗莱迪就喜欢欺负你这样的孩子，‘喏，一个alpha小呆子，明明有更出众的身体素质潜能却甘心当胆小鬼，还不如让那些努力的beta或者omega与你灵魂交换，得到你的好身体……’”雇主的话刺激了还年幼的空，她像是慷慨就义那般，钻进了被窝：“我不会让弗莱迪小看我的！”  
“那就让弗莱迪见识下你的厉害！”  
那大概是自己最狼狈的一次了吧。从那以后，空知道，他们每个人都一样，能依靠的只有自己。身为alpha，她有出众的潜能，更没有资格让自己的潜能白费，她会让雇主为自己感到骄傲。  
春去秋来，那天，雇主叫来了她。  
“这个人派来的助手，在危急关头舍弃生命保护了我，我欠他一个天大的人情。你是我手下数一数二的特工，所以，我命令你，去成为他的助手，你要成为他得力的左膀右臂，他的安危优先于你的安危。”  
“是！”  
空拿到了一份资料，“掮客H，男性beta，竟然是这么有名的人吗……”  
“别给我丢人，空。”  
“明白！”

“可是，他真的是beta吗？”  
一个从来没有过的疑问窜进了她的脑海里，把她吓醒了，她下意识地看了眼手表，麻醉手术刚做完半小时。  
“竟然睡着了，还做了个梦。”只是，梦中的疑惑，久久占据着她的内心。  
他会刻意避开信息素味道浓郁的地方，甚至用消除剂清除气味，beta根本不会受信息素影响，他何必这样做？  
不对劲，共事这么久，几乎天天见面，从没见他发情过，哪有这样的omega，就算靠吃抑制剂也不可能吧？  
在他那边有看见什么像是抑制剂的药物吗？空仔细回想，倒又发现一个疑点:在他的房间里，有几个塑料大药瓶，药瓶标签撕掉，重新贴了别的标注上去，桥本用它们来装一些零碎小物件。  
他哪来那么多的大药瓶？那种同款大小型号的药瓶总不会都是同个垃圾堆里捡回来的吧？可如果是他买药吃，这么大一瓶，自己却只看见几次他吃药，要么，是一次吃很多量，要么就是他背着自己吃药，不想让自己发现。  
这样，撕掉药瓶标签就说得通了。但是这一切都只是猜测，要证实，必须抽血测试。  
天赐良机。  
空忍不住咽了口唾沫。锁好病房门后逐渐走得飞快，悄悄摸进医疗器械室，偷出两个采血器，又悄无声息地快步走回病房。麻醉药效还没过，他又睡着了，四肢没有知觉，现在扎他一针他肯定一点感觉也没有。  
利针刺破皮肤，暗红的血液流入采血器。果不其然，他安静地睡着，毫无反应。  
空之后也采集了自己的血样，黑进电脑系统，打印好了一份测试联结度的单子，再次锁上病房们，带着两瓶血样去检验室。  
接下来等待测试结果的时间是坐立难安的。空在病房和检验室之间两点一线地来回走着，心乱如麻。  
你到底在做什么？偷偷取了桥本的血样作测试，探查对方的底细？这种行为可是能毁掉彼此信任的大忌，要是让桥本发现，他们的关系就彻底毁了。  
“测试结果出来了。”  
空快步走进检验室，拿起化验单扫到她最关心的两行：  
“性别：男性omega”  
“……”  
“联结度97.83%”  
“医生，这行，小数点打错位置了吧？”  
“不会的，这是我们院最新的一套测试设备，误差只在±0.1%，换句话说，只会有无伤大体的误差。”  
“可，这么高的联结度，怎么可能会发生？这不现实啊！世界上alpha和omega的联结程度近似正态分布，这么高的联结度可能性微乎其微。”空不敢相信自己的眼睛，桥本上倍是omega的现实她倒很快就接受了。  
“老实说，我之前也不信，但是，大概一个月前，我在别的院的同学，就测过一张97.83%的联结度单子。还拍照发给我看。”  
“什，什么？”  
“是啊，那小子还开玩笑说人家是天生一对，结果那个做测试的男人一副臭脸地走了。”  
“真，真的吗？没图的话，我可不信。”  
“我找给你看啊，因为测试结果实在太高了，我留了一张截图。喏，找到了，就这张。”  
这是一张一个月前测试的单子，身份信息涂了马赛克，不过民用的马赛克技术对空来说毫无意义。空要来了这张照片，用自己手机上的程序去除马赛克，她看到了，被盖住的，是桥本和她之前用过的假身份。  
强撑着无事发生，空离开了检验室，回到病房，不敢把目光看向床上的桥本，近乎是无所适从般，趴在窗台上，大脑内一片空白。  
她知道为什么桥本疏远她了——他几周前就知道了——身边的助手总有一天会对自己起歹念。空承认，自己的确对桥本有意思，但是她以为桥本是beta。共事这么多天，桥本从来没有发情过——空也因此对他的身份深信不疑。  
一个从来没有过的，堪称卑鄙又罪恶的念头，逐渐浮现，就像阳光照射下的人影般，围绕着空久久不愿散去。  
空有办法把他留在身边的，一个很简单，很原始的办法。同时，会将彼此都推向深渊的方法。

“醒醒，喂，醒醒，输液了！”  
“哈~都睡着了才来……”桥本上倍打了个哈欠，扎好输液针后不久又睡了下去，看来没有注意到空做过什么。空一直坚持不合眼，直到阳光穿过云层洒向地面。空终于架不住长时间的困倦疲劳感，一阵一阵的头点地。  
“你赶紧回去睡觉吧，我又没残废，能保证自己的安全。”  
“好。”空起身，打了个长长的哈欠。  
“……困成这样就别开车了，坐2号线回去。”  
“嗯。”2号线指的不是地铁，是据点的代号，“我晚上再过来。”冷冰冰的像是交代例行公事一般，空推门离开。  
“……突然冷淡下来了。”桥本上倍敏锐地注意到了这点，这倒挺好，他原本就希望她不要靠自己太近。  
“这样不挺好的吗，跟原先一样，没有必要在乎谁的安危，只是为了彼此共同的利益达成同盟，谁都不欠谁的。”  
就算人脉众多，仍旧片叶不沾，终究是孤独的独角戏，这就是桥本想要的人生。锋芒毕露又异常安静，安静到能听见秒针踱步的声音，一圈，又一圈，孤独地前进，无数次略过分针时针，从不停歇，直到耗尽电池的能量。  
“太安静了……”桥本上倍第一次觉得独自卧床住院是如此枯燥烦闷。  
空回去后趴倒在床上睡下去，梦境里，第一次出现了罪恶的场面。

那是一个绿茵环绕的老旧修道院。修道院里，修女修士们绕着院外的空地漫步，轻声唱诵赞美诗，唱完后，修士们四散开来休息，空拉起一个修士的手就往忏悔室走去。  
“先生，我想忏悔我的罪孽。”  
“请稍等，我去通知神父……”  
“不必了，不，只有你可以。”  
“您这是什么意思？”  
“只有您可以倾听我的罪孽。”  
修士迟疑了一阵，“好吧，请跟我来。”修士领着她进了忏悔室，一个四面黑墙的房间，只有一张椅子，一个大神像台占据了整面墙，上面摆着大理石神像。  
“请稍等，我会前往另一间房间倾听你的倾诉。”修士正准备离开，空却抢先一步，拿出自己的锁锁上了房间门。  
“您这是在做什么？”  
空揭下修士的兜帽，看到的正是她深爱的那个人的面容。  
“……向你忏悔我的罪孽。”  
身着黑色修士服的男人还没反应过来就被空扑倒在地，衣服被撕成细条，捆住他的双手，然后把他的手腕绑在神像台的一角。  
“你，你在干什么？！这里不容许你这样做，何况是在神灵面前！你的罪行会……”  
“就是要在神灵面前！”空撕开修士的裤带，强行分开他试图合拢的双腿，轻触他的穴口。  
“修士先生果然是第一次吧？毕竟，是纯洁的侍奉神灵的人啊”  
“喂，你！唔啊……有，有人吗？快来人啊！”灰发男人呼救着，不过既然是梦，一切都会按主人想要的发展。就像他的存在，他的呼救一样，不过是给呈上的主菜添加佐料。  
空不做任何扩张就插了进去，剧烈的痛楚让修士忍不住抬脚踹向对方，却被空顺势抓住，他的左脚腕被空绑在神像台另一端，空抬起另一只脚，近乎疯狂地顶弄着。修士叫喊呻吟着，拼命挣扎着，细碎地祈祷，渴求神灵的帮助。只是，大理石神像沉默着毫无回应。  
“你动作小点，小心神像倒下来砸了。”空说着。  
“哈啊……哈……罪人啊……”  
“是的，我是罪人。”空用力一顶“那你呢，你是什么？”  
“我……”  
“爽吗……”  
“唔唔嗯嗯……疼……你为什么……这样做……”  
“因为你是我的神……”空俯身亲吻着对方，无视他的叫喊疯狂顶弄，在他体内释放灼热的液体。随后退出来，精液逐渐自穴口溢出，修士满眼泪花，身体一起一伏，完全是饱受凌辱的样子。  
“疼吗？”强奸犯的嘘寒问暖是那么可笑，修士装作聋哑人，不去回应。  
“我愿意做你的信徒……”空解下修士的束缚，搂着对方正颤抖着的身体。柔声安抚，感觉对方缓过气后，再度将他压倒在地……  
梦醒时分，空有些无奈地看着床单上的污渍，抽出床单，丢进洗衣机。当天晚上陪床的时候，空总是不会盯着桥本看很长时间。两个人的交流，仅限于这次行动的成果。空协助桥本整理资料，处理交易明细，偶尔谈论下被解决掉的任务目标，以及他的党羽。  
明面上两人关系恰到好处，只不过，空回去休息的时候，桥本屡屡出现在空的梦中，成了空怪异梦境中的常客:  
空咬断了桥本背后的翅膀，白色的翅膀羽毛刚一接触地面就化为了污泥。口中还余鲜血锈味就吻上对方。撕开对方的衣服。桥本的身体干净匀称得像大理石雕像完美无缺。根本不是真的，就算从没看过空也知道，桥本的身体上不止一道伤疤。就像，她哪里来的尖牙利齿能咬断天使的翅膀？  
但即使是虚假的幻梦又如何。空开始了疯狂的进攻。对方逐渐在反抗中败下阵来。粗暴野兽般的征服结束后，空尝试着拥抱对方，却被对方打了一拳，他压在空身上，一拳拳重重地朝空砸去，挨了好几下足以致死力道的拳头，意志却异常清晰地感受到了疼痛，和对方的愤怒。自己并没有就此死去，仿佛铁锤般的拳头砸下来，点点鲜血洒在周围，照现实情况来讲，自己的面部早已血肉模糊，支离破碎，骨头估计都被打断了。只不过，在梦境里，这便是永无止尽的刑罚。  
“嘀嘀嘀……”  
电话铃声把空从噩梦中拯救出来。  
“目标对象的小儿子住进了ICU，委托人命令我们除掉他。”  
“原本没有这项要做啊？”  
“新指令，另行收费。今晚医院查房我走不开，你自己处理，酬金一九分。”  
“马上来。”  
目标对象的幼子聪明伶俐，在桥本搞出来的袭击中身受重伤，住在另一家医院的ICU病房，逐渐有好转的迹象但仍未脱离生命危险。他的残部派人看守在病房外面，不让除了医生以外的任何人靠近。  
晚上，护士推着医疗车过来:“请让我进去照顾病人，要打针了。”看门的那个男人放她进病房，取药液，打进病人的身体。出乎意料的是，连接病人心脏的仪器突然发出了异常的响声，心电图快速下降。  
“怎么回事？！”门外的男人冲了进来。  
“我，我不知道！”护士拿出对讲机:“这里是302床，病人出现了紧急情况，请有空闲的医生尽快过来！准备急救！”  
在毒药面前，人类是如此脆弱。心电图就像瀑布那样快速下坠，跌至水面，就在ICU病房的警报响起几秒后，心电图平静得像无风的湖面。他死了。  
“你！是不是你！谁派你来的？波厄柯那混蛋吗？”  
“不，不是啊，他是谁我都不知道……求求你别杀我……”  
男人一脚踢翻了护士，拉着她的衣领把她拎起来，照着胃部又是一拳。赶来的医生们，谁都不敢上前阻拦这盛怒的野兽。  
空走楼梯下楼离开医院，穿过马路时，从口袋里取出被调换的药液瓶子拧开，倒置，能救人一命的珍贵药液，洒在马路上，没过多久，就被来来往往的汽车碾过，落满灰尘，无处不在。至于打进病人体内的，是含有氰化钾，经过特殊调制的剧毒药液。  
鼻尖突然一阵冰凉，空伸手去摸，是雪。繁华的商业街上，都是两两并肩行进的亲密恋人，纯白的雪花一片片地洒下来，随处可见捧着鲜花，露出幸福微笑的人们。  
空找了张长椅坐下来发信息:  
［任务完成］  
她看到了今天的日期，2月14日，情人节。  
“果然还是快点回去比较好。”空收起手机，拉紧穿着的大衣，往回去的方向走，街边的凤超市人来人往，毕竟是世界闻名的市场，今天又是这么个好日子，人格外多。  
“小姐，要不要来店里看看？今天有特大优惠活动，还有，由本人亲自设计的，情人节套装礼盒！保证给你一个超~级~难忘的夜晚哦。”一个看上去有些怪的紫发男人拦住了空。  
“套装礼盒？到底是有多少东西，能装这么大一个箱子？”对这玩意感兴趣的好像不止空一个人。  
“来喽，客官，当当当当！打开一个给你们看看！”紫发男人搬出一个箱子打开，好奇的人一凑过去——  
“高木君你干嘛捂着我的眼睛……”  
“你不要伤害她的眼睛！她还没成年！”  
“……*粗口*……”  
“散了散了……”  
人群一哄而散，空盯着礼盒里一堆会让年轻人脸红的道具，大脑快速运转。  
“诶你们别走啊，这么多东西，又打折，可便宜了！机不可失时不再来啊！”  
“打折？多便宜？”空和那个紫发商人谈了一阵，打九折，买下了一个。她抱起那个大礼盒，飞快地跑了回去。  
空已经开始计划了。她用伪造的假身份购买了安眠药，促情剂，调节剂等等迷奸常用的注射药物，仔细研究了如何控制住对方，以及相当糟糕的技巧和如何强制标记的要领。礼盒里的教程录像意外帮了大忙，还真不愧是“应有尽有”的凤超市出售的商品。  
空知道自己已经无法回头了，用这种方式向他表白，简直是玩命般的行径。她留了遗书，压在自己房间的桌垫底下。不过，也许气愤到杀了自己的那家伙，恐怕看也不看就会把这份写满了自己心意的信件丢进火炉。  
第二天，空回到据点，整理记录，联系客户，桥本上倍刚出院就又一头扎进工作里。搜集到的信息显示目标对象的帮派遭受了斩首般的打击，有能力的继承人也被杀害，怒火被迁移到世仇的另一个帮派，他们的首领波厄柯收到了死亡威胁。然而真正的幕后黑手，藏起自己，坐收他们接下来争斗后的渔翁之利。  
下午四点，空在桥本喝过水的杯子里下了安眠药，随后借口买东西出门，实则是偷偷下楼，躲在一个楼上看不见的小角落里。  
空有办法把他留在身边的，一个很简单，很原始的办法。  
插进去，在生殖腔内射精成结，他就永远属于你了。  
很过分吗？当然很过分。强制标记是比强奸还恶劣的重罪，这是白道上的规则。但是，标记之后呢？世上没有药物可以消除这么稳固的标记，他的一生会被你牢牢抓住，飞翔的苍鹰，就此被枷锁束缚，再不能飞向蓝天。  
这样好吗？你会毁掉他的一生。  
我们都过着朝不保夕的日子，流着同类的血。  
我想在失去彼此之前让他知道，我对他的感情，他会恨透了我，而我愿意承担责任。  
必须要用这么激进的方式吗？  
对于一个可能快被扫地出门的可怜家伙来说，是的。  
等了半小时后空才上来，发现桥本已经昏过去了。空给桥本打了针调节剂，锁好据点的门窗，扶起桥本上车，送到空的家，抱上楼，放在椅子上，用手铐铐住，封上嘴，蒙住双眼。桥本上倍安安静静地坐着，平静的睡颜，就像是梦境中的神灵。空试探着坐上去，轻抚桥本的脸，温热的触感，胡茬摸起来稍微有点痒。一针促情剂打进桥本身体里，过不了多久他就会开始散发信息素。从来没有做过，甚至连发情都未曾经历，极度反常的omega的身体需要药物调节，才能在性事中乖乖接受alpha的摆布。估计实际情况是，任她摆布有些难，让他难以挣脱空就谢天谢地了。  
空的手逐渐下移，试探性地抚摸他的胸脯，结实紧致的肌肉，凸起的乳粒引人遐想，继续下移，抚着他的腰，下定决心般，朝两腿间摸去，隔着布料来回摩挲桥本上倍的穴口。柔软的地方紧闭着，因为桥本昏迷着不会在撩拨中起反应。空很肯定桥本上倍没有跟任何人做过。很快，他就是自己的了。哪怕自己触碰的是致命的毒蛇。  
空先出去，等待桥本苏醒，喜欢的人散发的信息素，哪怕不是那般甜腻，也过分撩人，让空几乎想粗暴地把桥本摁在床上日醒，然后直接标记。她不能这么做，好歹得让他恢复意识，在清醒的状态下接受自己的侵犯。空一直在外面等到桥本醒来开始挣扎时才进来，解开蒙着他嘴和眼睛的布。  
“你这是，背叛我了吗？”  
“不，我没有背叛桥本先生，我以后也不会背叛桥本的。”  
压抑多时的情感在这一刻彻底爆发，海风吹拂，对方的信息素味道烙印在记忆中，原本的顾虑，上下级的约束，被空抛到一边。眼前的，只是一个名字叫桥本上倍，走进她的心却又想逃走的人。  
“桥本上倍，我爱你。”  
一个深吻堵住对方，趁对方不注意扎了针定向促情剂，短暂失神的功夫把桥本双手分别铐在床的左右两边。无视他的抵抗，脱了他的衣服，亲昵挑逗，耐心地用润滑剂扩张穴口，做足准备后，缓缓挺入。  
桥本上倍一开始看上去无动于衷，直到空说出自己要标记他之后。他开始了疯狂的反抗，空早已知道是这样，她无意向桥本隐瞒自己的罪恶念头，也早就对他的反抗有所准备，只不过桥本上倍的反抗的确让她吃了点苦头，哪像是个双手都被铐住，还挨了三针药的omega。空仿佛是对抗般，长时间的粗暴折腾，消耗他的体力，让他逐渐占了下风，此消彼长间，药劲上来，他反抗的力道越来越弱，最后只得试着去适应空的节奏，原本紧闭的生殖腔口一点点地被打开，巨物捕捉到了缝隙，贴上去顶开，那是从未被开辟过的，即将属于空的领域。  
“喂，白毛……你最好想清楚标记意味着什么。”  
空停了下来。  
“我不觉得你会想跟这个世界上最糟糕的垃圾建立牢固的联结。”  
“所以我奉劝你不要做得太过分了，如果你只是一时冲动做这种事情，我也不是不能理解。”  
“……我当然清楚桥本是一个垃圾一样的家伙，但我并不讨厌你，与之相反，我喜欢这样的你。”  
“想得到的就要尽全力去拿，所以我想要得到桥本……而且我一直害怕有朝一日我会失去你。”  
彻底坦白了。空想这样做很久了。只不过，一开始她想的并不是在这种场合下。如果桥本没有试图冷处理这段感情，割断所有感情交流的可能，也许她会找个正经地方，普罗旺斯，巴黎，或者威尼斯，或者他们第一次见面的绿洲，拿着攒好的钱，买厚礼向他表白，而不是像现在这样，多项操作在床上一气呵成。  
空逐渐进入腔口，桥本偏着头，似乎在想什么，也不像先前那般抗拒。巨物挺入生殖腔，腔一开始抗拒着异物入侵，但在空缓慢的抽送下逐渐适应，温热紧致地包裹着空的巨物，空从现在开始才得以享受桥本的身体。  
“啊……停下……”  
“这个地方，难不成真的是敏感点？”空又来了几记有力的撞击，对方难以克制的呻吟喘息证明了自己的猜想。原来一开始他的确在隐瞒自己身体上的敏感区域。空开始大出大进，试着让对方享受这一过程。  
“…啊…哈啊…停……唔…”  
桥本上倍喊叫着，身体颤抖，泛着潮红的身体出了薄汗，空偶尔放慢速度，她知道桥本深陷情欲给予的痛楚和快感，但是他并没有像刚刚那样，抵抗自己的入侵。那就让自己好好开发他的身体吧。  
猛烈攻势下桥本上倍射出精液淋在他俩身上。身下人喘息着，“你，最好日后……唔……别后悔……”他兴许是接受了自己。空的梦境和现实在这一刻重合了，空抱着他，试着安抚他的情绪:  
“当然，如果有一天我背叛了桥本，就让我被……”  
“闭嘴……”  
在激烈的结合下，桥本的身体逐渐收紧，空也感觉到自己即将到达顶峰，一阵阵有力地抽插，桥本仿佛是在低声说着什么空听不懂的词汇，仿佛是咒语一般:  
“Ich…Lebie…Dich”  
“我有点不大明白...”  
“把我手铐解了...我就告诉你。”  
“那不行，标记之前都不能解，你说过的，不到最后一刻都不能放过目标。”  
“...哈哈...”  
“你笑什么?”  
“该说是我教得好吗……”  
生殖腔被撑开到了极限，巨物顶入最深处，灼热的精液喷涌而出，omega的身体悉数接纳了alpha的精液，生殖腔开始为对方成结，建立只属于彼此的羁绊和誓约。这个过程看起来很疼，因为桥本上倍紧紧抓住身下的床单，双腿无意识勾住空的腰。  
“唔嗯……啊……”  
空一只手搂住他的腰，抬手擦去他脸上的汗水。耐心等待这个过程结束，两个人的信息素味道就此相互交缠，再难分离。  
虽然有些舍不得，但空还是退了出来，伸手解下了桥本的手铐。  
“那你现在可以告诉我你刚刚说的是什么意思了吧？”  
“靠过来点……”  
“……”虽然有些顾虑桥本会不会搞些打击报复的事，但是空还是凑到桥本面前，桥本突然伸手紧紧环住了空的背部，空以为是预料之中的惩罚。  
但是回应空的，是一个绵长的吻。  
空愣住了，桥本的手就环在她脖颈附近，他只要想，一用力，就能把空的脖子扭断。但她还是搂住对方，让自己凑得更近些，多少被色诱的目标都是在这样放松警惕温柔亲昵的状态下，一头扎进了杀手的陷阱。  
“唔嗯。”桥本上倍的舌头轻触空的嘴唇，示意她张嘴，空很配合地张口，接受桥本的亲近，他轻轻地来回抚摸空的后脑勺和肩膀，明显是示好的表现。空由着对方与自己唇舌交缠，夺回主动权后搂住对方深吻，仿佛是要把先前朝思暮想而不得的全部补上那般。  
神灵被自己拉下神坛，坠入凡尘。空以为对他而言那就是地狱。  
但是神灵接受了自己的不敬。  
空搂住对方，这份拥有了彼此的感觉，哪怕只是他设下的陷阱她也不会畏惧。只不过神灵无意欺骗他的信徒。  
“呼，就是这个意思，懂吗？”  
“嗯…以后也请多多指教，桥本君。”  
标记了彼此的alpha和omega，在床上久违地敞开心扉，彼此亲近，原先的隔膜疏离，像雪那般无声无息地融化了。  
“什么时候计划好的？”  
“大概，就你住院那几天吧。”空的舌头舔舐桥本的耳廓，逐渐下移，亲吻他的脖颈。桥本上倍略微挣扎了一下就不再反抗。空自然坏心眼地得寸进尺，含住桥本胸前的乳粒吮吸啃咬，彼此的信息素味道继续散发出来。  
刚刚标记彼此的alpha和omega，本能上渴望着继续深层次的感情交流。  
“唔嗯……哈……哈啊……”  
“需要我慢点吗……”  
“没，没事…唔！…”  
空的巨物再度挺进桥本上倍的甬道，刚刚激烈结合过的身体早已熟悉了彼此，也许是因为上一次桥本拼命反抗消耗太多体力，他现在没力气折腾空，也没法再压制自己的身体反应，反倒让空好好享受了一番。几下撞击后，插进了刚成结的生殖腔，巨物顶端沾上了刚刚射入的精液。  
“唔唔唔嗯……”  
“床头柜里有避孕药，明天早上记得吃。”  
“唔……要是，要是我不肯吃呢？”  
空停了下来，拉起桥本双手手腕抓住:“那没办法了……”  
然后，是更加疯狂的进攻。以及，空没羞没臊又有些下流的话语:  
“请你乖乖怀上我的孩子吧。”  
“唔啊…哈啊…所以，是个alpha或者，或者omega，…唔嗯…要不要赌一把？”  
空拿起放一边的手铐把桥本双手手腕铐住，握着他的腰，无数次撞击他的敏感点，反复挺进生殖腔深处。身下人一开始还想压抑自己的叫喊，不过，很快就放弃了。  
“没啥好猜的，生出来之后不就知道了吗？”  
话虽然这么说，不过彼此都心知肚明，他刚才只是开玩笑，桥本上倍绝对会乖乖吃药，他比空更不想自己怀上孩子。  
那也是空刚刚才知道的，桥本的过往。他曾经短暂拥有过的亲情，撕下伪善的面具露出了丑陋的真面目，把他一脚踢进了肮脏的社会底层，和空这种从一出生就不知亲情为何物的孤儿相比，他更不希望自己未来成为和他父母那样，不负责任的家长。况且他们自己都是刀尖上讨生活，哪有办法再管一个小孩？  
所以他们只拥有彼此就心满意足。  
桥本上倍攥紧手指，冰凉的手铐把他的双手束缚住，就像刚刚那样，沦为alpha的猎物。空抬腰一次次有力地进进出出，刺激桥本双腿勾住空的腰，偶尔难耐地划动，无疑是撩拨空的动作。激烈的结合混杂着肢体撞击的声响，淫靡又逐渐越发清晰的水声，每一次侵略都彻底撑开甬道和生殖腔。遍及全身，几乎要过载的兴奋愉悦感让桥本无意识地扭动身体，试图让自己稍微清醒一点，但他还是在空的进犯下继续沉沦，在情欲里越陷越深，和空一起到达极乐的顶峰。  
“啊啊啊……”  
空的巨物在桥本上倍的生殖腔内再一次射精。空退出来，解开桥本的手铐，他不住地喘气，浑身湿透。激烈的情事，体内被注满热流的触感从今夜起彻底烙印在他的记忆中。两个人就这样自然而然地，靠在一起安稳地睡下去。  
第二天早上空醒来的时候，看见桥本坐在床边。  
“药吃了吗？”  
“当然。话说回来，这是你家？”  
“嗯，一个出租屋，地理位置还不错。”空换好衣服坐起来，“稍等，我做点吃的。”  
她先溜到书房，抽出桌垫下压着的遗书，她可以把这玩意收起来了。这是她留给桥本的纪念——如果她真的被桥本上倍杀掉的话。  
写这封信的时候，她已经准备万全，比起之前的心乱如麻，她终于能静下心来好好写这封信，一点一点地把自己的感情揉进去，留在信纸墨字上。  
“……我已经考虑到，在对你做了这种罪恶的事情后，我很可能会被你杀死。为此我想告诉你，就像之前说过那样，我不怕死，我也不会怨恨你杀死我，因为我爱你，也理解你为什么会愤怒。如果人死后真有灵魂的话，我也会为你的命运祈祷，希望你永远平安无事……”  
“……You are no longer alone.”  
“等等，这句话不是我写的。”信纸最后一行原本是空着的，却多了一行字，这个字迹，空熟悉得很，是桥本写的。  
空正想收起遗书，转身看见桥本一直在不远处看着自己。  
“那个，啊，这个我就暂时先收起来吧。”  
他走近了些，一把抱住了空。  
“诶？”  
“对不起……我，我就是一个混蛋……”  
空安心地笑了笑，轻轻拍拍对方:“没有这回事哦。”  
“随你便吧。”  
“以后也请桥本君多多关照。”  
“你昨天说过，绝对不会背叛我，像这种约定，都是双向的，你懂吗？”桥本凑到空耳边，“我也不会背叛你的，空。”  
“呜…好开心…”空在桥本上倍胸前蹭了蹭。  
“你是小孩子吗……”他有些想笑。“况且你都做了这么多了，不给你点奖励也说不过去吧。”  
也许，两个同类互相扶持，也能在这个混乱血腥的社会里找到一条生路。如果命运终究会拆散他们，在这之前，至少他们未曾错失彼此。  
桥本上倍搂得更紧了些，好好感受着他的alpha，年轻，充满活力和勇气，能听得到平稳的心跳，真真切切地活在他身边。  
至于尚不可知的未来，谁输谁赢还不一定呢。

FIN.

（当然大家都知道这个用来开车车的世界线怎么可能虐呢是吧恰粮多爽linuj我劝你善良（））感觉身体被掏空（误）


End file.
